darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Reunited
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Starfire Shark peeks into the medical bay, not sure who he's going to find here. "There a medic around?" he calls out. Starfire is sitting at a computer console, reading various things. She blinks as she hears a familiar voice and she turns around before smiling happily. "Sharky!" She hops up and goes over to give him a warm hug before looking him over for damage. Shark smiles as the voice that greets him is the more exuberant one of Starfire and not that of Jade. He hugs her back, murmuring, "Hey you. Hey .. uhm.. can we talk?" he asks softly. He doesn't appear to be damaged, though if you look carefully there's some 'disguise' that has refused to come off the mech. Starfire is used to seeing Shark with various states of disguise on, so isn't really worried about that. She does seem a bit surprised at the serious sounding question. "Of course. What's up?" she asks, arms sliding off from around Shark's neck. Shark looks pensive a few moments as he doesn't let go of his hug. He vents out slowly, sounding very much like a sigh. "Well it's about what we talked about before.. you know.. when we broke up cuz I was a totally torn between femmes." Starfire blinks a little as she is still hugged, and her arms gently wrap back around Shark's middle. "...what about it?" she asks, seeming a bit confused. Shark looks at her seriously, "I made a really bad mistake. I hurt you in the process. I actually believed Torque loved me." he vents again and flexes his fingers softly against your back, "She has proven to me how she hasn't loved me at all. So I would like us to try again. That is if you want me back after all this." Starfire blinks again as she listens, and her arms tighten around Shark's back as he finishes. "Shark...I understood why you left me. I'm not angry or anything. So...of course I'd like to try again. I'll do my best to be a good femme for you this time." She hugs even tighter, her pink optics glistening lightly. Shark smiles to that and looks relieved, "And I'll try to be a better mech to you Starfire." he states truthfully, which for him is a big deal.. Starfire continues to hug tightly. "You were never a bad mech to me, Shark." she says, eyes closing as she rests her head on his chest. Shark mms, "I would disagree with that." he murmurs as he dips his head down as he holds her close, "I shouldn't have been so.. undecided and unsure about where my feelings were concerned. I mean I was infatuated with Lifeline for awhile there. She's a tough one to crack I tell ya." Starfire giggles softly at that and nods. "She is a tough one. I don't think she lets anyone get close. She keeps herself mentally guarded after seeing so much work at her shop, I think." She smiles, then hugs Shark again. Shark nods slightly to that, "Yeah, there's some deep scar there and it has something to do with Ratchet. What it is though... I dunno. I don't want to ask. I value her friendship." then a pause before he admits, "I value yours too." Starfire smiles shyly at that. "And I value yours. You've saved me a couple of times after all." Shark hmms softly then murmurs, "Yeah I guess I did at that." he finally releases his hug though so he can look down at you. "So how do we start over eh?" Starfire smiles up at you, her arms still draped around your middle. "Well...how about a date? That's usually a good way to start things, right?" Shark smiles and nods his head, "Yeah that would be a good way to start things off. So where would you like to go hm?" Starfire considers for a few moments. "Somewhere that we can see the stars." she says with a smile. Shark ahs softly to that, "Well I know a few places, sort of out of the way. So shall we walk it or drive it?" Starfire hmms. "How about we walk it." she says with a smile, slipping her hand into yours and giving a soft squeeze. Shark nods to that, "Sounds good." he squeezes back and turns to exit the med bay. "So what you been up to eh?" Starfire shrugs a little at the question, smiling softly all the while. "Oh, the usual medic stuff...oh! Did you hear? Some ancient hero was awakened a couple days ago, and then he went to fight Megatron, and made the dread lord retreat! He fought alone, and beat Megatron!" She sounds pretty excited. Shark hmms softly then shakes his head as we walk along, "I just got back not long ago so haven't quite caught up with the current goings on. Sounds like you are really impressed by this mech." Starfire smiles some at that and nods. "Well.. yes. But, that may just be the writings that were on his pod. They proclaimed him a hero in ancient Cybertronian. And he went to Polyhex and faced Megatron, and singlehandedly sent him home with his tail between his legs." Shark nods to that, "Prime could take Megatron too if properly motivated." he notes, "I should fight that mech one of these cycles, see how I do against the infamous Slag Maker." Starfire giggles softly at that and smiles. "I am sure you would do serious damage to him." she says, both arms hugged around one of yours now. Shark smirks, "Don't give me a big ego there Starfire." he murmurs softly, walking along as we have by now exited Iacon. "I barely could take that wimp Goa after all. Not to mention Rogue.. now there's a seeker with an attitude problem." Starfire mmphs, shivering at the mention of Rogue. "She tried to destroy me, you know. That's the time that Optimus had to save me, and why I got the order to never leave without an escort." Shark nods to that, "I remember that, and Prime wasn't wrong to order that either. We need to keep our civilian bots safe. Actually that's why I went with Jackknife down to Cubricon, I was escorting her." Starfire nods to that, then sighs softly. "I'm starting to wonder if I might need some sort of weapon system, just in case." Shark hmms, "I don't know if that can be allowed or not for a medic, but you can ask Prime about it." Starfire blinks in a bit of surprise. "You don't think they'd allow a medic to be armed?" she asks. You say, "Well a weapon system is more of a military thing Starfire. A weapon though would be fine." Starfire ohs, then nods and hugs around your arm again. "I guess I can see your point there." She smiles. "So, how far till we can gaze up at the stars?" Shark stops and gestures, "We are here." he states, looking up toward the star filled sky. "Like it?" It's a out of the way spot overlooking one of the canyon like maws that go deeper into the planet. Starfire smiles as she looks up, still hanging gently on your arm. The stars reflect gently off of her polished form, and with the slight visibility of her pink plating in the dark, the name Starfire seems very appropriate. Shark smiles over at you, "Shall we sit or stand?" he asks curiously. Starfire ohs, then looks around. "How about sit." she says, finding a nearby boulder to seat herself on. She makes sure it's one big enough that you can sit beside her. Shark lets you sit first, then takes his place beside you. "So I've been wondering about your name. Was there like a shooting star or comet of some sort that inspired it?" Starfire smiles and nods. "Those that raised me said that a shooting star had led them to me, and that when they saw my dazzling colors, it only seemed appropriate to name me Starfire. Though...I think they expected me to end up a combat medic rather than a civilian one." Shark nods a bit to that, "Well you could train to be a combat medic if you wanted to, but I dunno I think that takes a special type of mech or femme to handle that sort of stress. You'd have to be pretty strong to tug the injured out of harm’s way." Starfire shakes her head. "I don't think I'm really cut out for combat anyway. I'm great at fixing things and putting things back together, not blasting them apart." She smiles. Shark hmms softly to that, moving a hand to stroke alone your arm, "Yeah, that's not a easy thing to take that first shot." Starfire moves her hand to where she can take yours as you stroke her arm, and she smiles to you. "Well, I may never take that first shot. Especially if you will be around to protect me." Shark stops his hand as yours comes to rest on his, "I hope you don't have to take it to be honest with you Starfire. Once you take that first shot, the rest come easier. Then when you get to that moment when you must snuff out another's spark.. trust me it isn't something one can do easily." Starfire's smile fades as you talk about that, disappearing completely at that last part. She looks away from a moment, a slight shiver going through her. "I...I don't think I could ever extinguish a spark..." Shark nods and leans over to hug you, "You don't. Leave that to us who can." he murmurs. Starfire hugs back, her optics closing as she thinks about the terrible idea of extinguishing sparks, and just the whole terrible war in general. Shark murmurs, "Hey look, a shooting star." shifting an arm to point up at it as it streaks across the sky, "Maybe it’s a sign eh?" Starfire opens her optics and smiles. "Maybe. But a sign for what, I wonder?" she says, leaning against you gently, her arms around your middle. Shark hmms softly, "Well.. perhaps it’s a sign that I have found where I should have remained all along." he murmurs, moving his hands up to cup your face, "Right here, with you." Starfire’s cheek plates become a brighter shade of pink as you say that, and she smiles warmly, leaning her cheek gently against your hand. "I...suppose that's a possibility.." she says with a bit of a shy giggle. Shark smiles to that blush he causes with his words, "So what would you like to talk about Starfire? Or is there something you want to do?" Starfire smiles at the question, then she leans in and hugs firmly against you. "Well...what do bots usually do on dates?" she asks. Shark hmms softly, "To be honest, there's talking and the rest comes as comfort levels are established, not to mention attractions and desires." he murmurs. He kisses your forehead, "But then I think it depends on age what happens on a date. Jackknife told me what she did with Magnum and I was totally jealous." Starfire smiles at the kiss to her forehead. "Oh? What did they do?" she asks. Shark chuckles softly to that, "Well she took him down to the Finishing Touch and from what she told me gave him a body alignment he certainly will not be forgetting anytime soon." Starfire giggles softly at that, a light blush tinting her cheeks, as she actually gets references like that now, mostly thanks to you. "I do hope everything was still properly aligned when they finished." Shark hmms, "Actually that's all that happened, she was hoping for more. But Magnum is pretty old fashioned I suppose, after all he is as old as Kup." he notes. "I'm sure they'll get to the next stage of dating eventually as they learn about each other." Starfire laughs softly and smiles. "I see." She cuddles up closer against you, the warmth of her systems being shared with you. She rests her head on your shoulder and gazes at the stars again. Shark smiles as you cuddle close, he holds you gently with his arms and vents softly, "It's kinda sweet that they found each other so late in their lives. Hope it works out for them." Starfire nods in agreement. "Hopefully we will still have such sweetness in our relationship when we reach their ages." she says with a soft smile. Shark mms softly, "Heh, well one of us better learn that body alignment off of Jackknife then." tilting his head to kiss the side of your neck. Starfire blushes at that and giggles softly, giving you a warm squeeze for a moment. "Where do you think she learned it?" she says with a bit of a giggle. Shark hmms, "I don't think from you. She said she learned it in her youth while working at the Finishing Touch." then he smirks, "Wait, are you saying you know how?" Starfire giggles and smiles at that. "I cannot say for sure. But, it is unlikely. I was merely joking." she says, giving another squeeze. Shark aws softly, "Shoot, was gonna ask you to show me cuz it sounded lovely from how Jackknife described it." he murmurs, he hugs you softly and kisses the side of your neck again. Starfire giggles again, and gives you a kiss on the cheek. "Well...I may have to ask her about it next time I see her." Shark mms, "Please do." softly nibbling on your neck with those teeth of his. Starfire eeps softly as you nibble, and she giggles slightly. "Careful..I will have to polish again." she teases, then squeezes tight around you. Shark chuckles softly, "Sorry, I'll be good." returning to nuzzling your neck as he holds you close. His armor warmer by being with you since he never really lost that affection for you. Starfire giggles again. "I didn't say you had to stop." she says, tracing lightly on your chest plates with a finger. Shark hrms softly, stopping for a moment to intone, "Mixed messages, not good." he leans back in to give your neck a more firm bite so you feel those sharp teeth dig into the cables. He's being careful where he bites of course. Starfire gasps softly at the more firm bite, then she smiles. "Sorry." she says gently, and hugs firmly around your middle again. Shark pulls back from the bite, inspecting it carefully then hmms, "Okay then. So what would you like me to do hm?" he asks. Starfire smiles up at you. "You don't have to do anything but...let me hang on you like I am now." she says, arms still snug around your middle. Shark inclines his head, "All right, I think I can handle that." Starfire smiles more, then leans up. "Oh...and one more thing..." She leans up a bit more, pressing her lips to yours. Shark smiles into that kiss as he holds you gently, kissing back slowly.. almost languidly. No rushing for him anymore. Just savoring things. Starfire holds the kiss as well, just a soft, tender kiss as she stays cuddled against you. She seems in no hurry herself, and quite happy just to sit here in your arms. Shark's power down down a bit, holding the kiss as he tightens his arms around you so slightly. Deepening the kiss slowly, not pressing too firmly though. Starfire mms softly as you deepen the kiss. She lets you lead, since you are more experienced in matters like these. She just keeps her arms wrapped around your middle warmly and stays cuddled up happily. Shark pulls back and smiles to you. "I missed that, missed you, missed us." Starfire looks into your eyes as you pull back, and she smiles warmly. "I missed you too. And these moments with you." She hugs tight again. Shark smiles to that, "Me too. Though this time we should work on more than the physical side of things." Starfire nods in agreement to that. "You were my first, you know. My first...everything." She snugs warmly. Shark replies softly, "As you were mine." Starfire blinks at this. "Really...?" she says, seeming surprised. She smiles warmly after that. "I...kind of figured a soldier like you must have had at least some experience." Shark shakes his head to yoru assumption, "Not at all. Never really thought I'd find anyone til after the war was over since .. well.. made more sense that way. I could focus more on the femme and not be split in my attention." Starfire aws softly as she hears that. "Well...I hope I won't distract you too much from your missions." she says, smiling softly. Shark considers a few moments, "To be honest, I'd be happy to be distracted after missions." Starfire smiles more at that, then gives another little kiss. "And of course...I'd be happy to distract you. As long as you stay sharp out there in the field." Shark nods, "Oh I will, don't worry about that." he assures. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Starfire's Logs